


Building a Relationship For Dummies

by sperrywink



Series: Sweet, Sweet Porn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Second Time, sweet sweet porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' POV of the morning after and the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Relationship For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how, but this turned into a series. We'll see if I am moved to write more of their sex adventures as time goes by.

The cold morning air was biting through Stiles’ jacket, there was an ache deep in his ass, and Scott was berating him, but Stiles couldn’t have been happier. He practically felt like he was glowing. He had not only lost his virginity, he had lost it to the hottest and most affectionate man he had ever met. He felt like he was on cloud nine.

“Are you listening to me?”

“Not a word, Scott, not a word of what you are saying can penetrate this happiness. I am a god!”

“Seriously, Stiles, I can’t believe you had sex with him. I thought you guys would talk, maybe make out a bit, not have sex!”

“I don’t care.”

“I also don’t believe how loud you were. So much ew! I can’t believe I had to hear you have sex. That’s not bros, man.”

“Still not caring. Also need I remind you of The Spring Break That Shall Never Be Mentioned? You broke the bro code first.”

“But that was an accident! How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“No excuse.” Scott huffed and wrapped his arms around his torso. Stiles knew there was no way he was as cold as Stiles, but there was a sharp bite in the air that he guessed even got through Scott’s werewolf metabolism. Scott started darting glances at him, so Stiles sighed and said, “Out with it.”

Scott leaned close, and in a loud whisper, said, “Dude, seriously. You were yelling at points. Laura said they were lucky the neighbors were in the Bahamas!”

Stiles could feel a blush overtaking his face, but then tightened his mouth. “I don’t care what you say, I will not let you ruin this morning for me. Do you remember how long I have waited for this day?”

Probably seeing how resolute Stiles’ face was, Scott started placating him. “I know, I know. I’m just worried. Not only did you just meet him, he’s a werewolf. We don’t know what that means, particularly since he’s in a pack.”

“It’s not like he lost control when we were getting it on, unlike some werewolves I could mention.”

“I was still newly turned when that happened with Allison! Besides, that was supposed to be another Never Mention That Again Thing.”

“Until you let me bask in the afterglow, there is no such thing as Never Mention Again Things.”

“Fine, fine.” Scott was pouting now, but was silent for the rest of the trip back to Stiles’ studio apartment and Stiles was glad. He really did want to bask in the afterglow. He knew no relationship was all roses and sunshine, but he wanted to enjoy the honeymoon period for as long as he could. Assuming there was a relationship to begin with. He felt like that was Derek’s implication by exchanging numbers with Stiles, but couldn’t be sure since they hadn’t talked that much.

He just hoped Derek was on the same page as he was. It had seemed obvious at the time that he was into Stiles, but once they parted, the worries tried to creep in, which wasn’t helped by Scott’s berating of him. Sighing, he unlocked his door and they trooped into the welcome warmth of his apartment. “I have to get ready for class. I’ll take a shower. Why don’t you take the loft. You must be tired.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. We’re cool, dude.” Scott smiled goofily at him, and after changing, climbed the ladder to Stiles’ bedroom loft. His apartment was small, but he was glad to have it just to himself. He had a loft bed over the kitchen and tiny bathroom, and then a clear living room space with high ceilings. There was a futon couch there that Scott had been sleeping on, but it wasn’t the most comfortable thing. 

Gathering new clothes to wear to class, Stiles took his shower and changed, finishing up just as he had to go. He could hear Scott snoring up in his bed, so he didn’t bother saying goodbye. Yawning he made his way to his Medieval Political Theory class, stopping for a large coffee on the way. He would need it if he was going to stay awake. Four hours of sleep was far from enough.

Stiles tried to pay attention in his classes, he truly did, but every time he shifted in his seat, he could feel his ass ache, which just flooded his mind with memories. He took robotic notes, just copying from the blackboard, not paying attention to what he was writing as pornographic images flickered in his mind’s eye. Derek leaning against the door, dropping his jacket like a stripper. The way Derek had looked sucking his cock. Derek looming over him as he fucked Stiles through the mattress.

Finally it was noon and his classes were over for the day. He remembered nothing from them. He stopped for another coffee, but before heading home he found a quiet place and called Derek. Nervously tapping his fingers, he bit his lip as he waited for Derek to pick up, hoping he wouldn’t be given the brush-off.

Derek answered with a smoky, “Hey,” and the breath whooshed out of Stiles. He could hear the affection and welcome in just that one word. He knew he was now smiling stupidly at passersby, but didn’t care. One cute boy walking past even winked at him.

Trying to be nonchalant and act like his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest, Stiles said, “Hey you. Get any more sleep?”

“Nah. I just went into work early.”

“You know, I don’t even know what you do?”

“I’m a detective in the 18th Precinct in Midtown.”

“No shit! My dad is the sheriff! I bet you see more serious crimes than he does, though. Our town is kind of sleepy.”

“Probably, but it gets monotonous too. A lot of grand larceny and assault. The murder rate is down from the 1990s, thankfully.”

“When did you make detective?”

“Just this year.”

“That’s cool.” Probing questions flickered through Stiles mind such as, “Are you out at work?” or “How do you cope with seeing people at their worst?” but he held them inside. He had some tact, maybe not much, but some.

Derek asked, “Are your classes done for the day?”

“Yeah, but when I said we could get together, I forgot about Scott. He doesn’t leave until tomorrow morning.”

“What were you guys planning on doing?”

“Just some more touristy things. Go to the 9/11 Memorial and maybe the Empire State Building.”

“Although that sounds like fun, I don’t want to crash your last night with your best friend. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow after you take him to the airport?”

“Yes! I mean, sure, whenever.”

Stiles could hear Derek chuckling at him, but he didn’t care if he had been too obvious. ”Sounds like a plan. Why don’t you call me when you’re back in Manhattan?”

“Great! I’ll definitely do that. Have a good day.”

“You too. Have fun with Scott.”

“I will. See you tomorrow.” They hung up and Stiles did a little dance. He almost couldn’t believe his luck in finding Derek during his first foray into the wilds of gay dating. Grabbing his coffee and one for Scott, he headed home to wake Scott up. 

Stiles and Scott had fun on their last night together. They did do the touristy things Stiles had mentioned to Derek, but also had a nice dinner in Chinatown where Scott ribbed Stiles some more about Derek. Stiles was too happy to care, both about Derek and about spending time with his best friend. He was going to miss Scott when he left.

In the cab on the way back to Manhattan after dropping Scott off at LaGuardia Airport, Stiles was glad he had time with Derek to look forward to, otherwise he would totally be depressed about Scott leaving. For all that he had been in New York for over a year now, Stiles only had some acquaintances, no close friends like Scott. He took out his phone and called Derek, tapping a finger against the cab window. 

When he answered, Derek jumped right in and said, “Did you get Scott all settled?”

“Yup. He is safely at the airport, two hours before his flight.”

“Are you coming over?”

“Totally. I’m having the cab drop me off at your place in a couple minutes, if that works for you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Cool. See you soon.”

They hung up and Stiles jittered in his seat. Traffic was horrible, as usual, so it ended up being more like half an hour before Stiles finally paid and exited the cab at Derek’s house. Taking a deep, hopefully calming breath, Stiles jogged to the front door and rang the bell.

Derek answered with a smile that devastated Stiles’ composure. He stammered out a hello, his gaze dropping to scan Derek almost without his volition. Derek was wearing low-slung jeans and a tight t-shirt with bare feet, looking as amazing as he had the other night. Stiles had to swallow back a moan.

When he met Derek’s gaze again, Derek was smirking at him. “Like what you see?”

Grinning, Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed at Derek’s shoulder. “Shut up. You know you look like sin.”

Derek laughed, and taking Stiles’ hand, pulled him into the apartment. “Laura has to do inventory at the bar so we have the place to ourselves.”

“I like the sound of that.”

He grinned at Derek, who swooped in for a kiss. “I was going to offer you something to eat or some coffee, but I’m thinking I might have to take you to bed first,” Derek murmured against Stiles’ lips. Stiles just nodded his head furiously, causing Derek to laugh again.

Wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders, Stiles let Derek take his hips and lead him down the hallway to his bedroom as they kissed and nibbled each other. Once in Derek’s room, Derek tumbled them onto the bed, where Stiles kicked off his shoes.

Stiles had a million questions for Derek, wanted to know every little thing about him, but it was hard to remember what they were when his mind was clouded with desire, as it was every time Derek kissed or touched him. He wrapped one leg around Derek’s thigh as Derek’s mouth ghosted along his neck, saying, “Why aren’t you naked? You should always be naked.”

“I like making you wait. You’re gorgeous when you beg.” Belying his words, Derek slid one hand under Stiles’ shirt and began mapping his chest.

Already panting and trembling, Stiles replied, “I kind of figured that out the other night.”

Derek lifted his head to smile at him. He looked carefree and happy, and Stiles had to kiss him, holding him tight. As they continued kissing, their hands wandered, and they slowly undressed each other.

Once they were both naked, their legs sliding together and their cocks rubbing, Derek said, “Scott said you hadn’t been with a guy before. Is there anything else in particular you want to try?”

Feeling dazed and overwhelmed, Stiles replied, “Anything. Everything. I actually haven’t been with anyone except you, and man, what we did the other night is high on my list for most desired repeat performance.”

“Seriously?”

“Of course. That was amazing.”

“No, not that, that you haven’t been with anyone else. Is everyone else blind?” Derek sounded sincerely shocked and a small part of Stiles preened at the implied compliment.

“Apparently. Or raging douchebags. It’s a toss-up.” Leaning up, Derek scrutinized him, and he blushed under the intense gaze. Feeling compelled to tell the truth, Stiles continued with, “Really. I haven’t had the best of luck. It doesn’t help that I’m a spaz, and I talk too much.”

“Hey, none of that. You’re fine. You’re more than fine; you’re wonderful.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so.”

“I do think so. And it’s good you talk. I tend to keep things bottled up. But enough of that. We definitely have to do what you want now.” Derek rolled to the side and sprawled on the large bed, his legs spread wide and inviting. “I’m all yours. Do as you please.” He grinned openly at Stiles.

Stiles’ cock twitched at the invitation. He pulled his legs underneath his ass and rolled so he could kneel next to Derek’s hip. Reaching out, he teased one of Derek’s nipples, watching Derek’s face for any reaction. Derek didn’t disappoint. As his nipple peaked, he moved into Stiles’ hand and whispered, “Yeah, baby.”

“I never thought I would, but I like it when you call me baby.”

Derek blushed lightly which was totally endearing. Stiles just had to kiss his reddening ear. Derek said, “I’m not doing it on purpose. It just comes out.”

Stiles hummed and continued licking a path from Derek’s ear to his lips. He whispered, “Like I said. I’m all for it.”

Derek broke the kiss to say, “I’ll keep that in mind. Stud muffin.”

“Now you’re just teasing.”

Derek laughed. The rumble also went straight to Stiles’ cock. Seriously, he had never been turned on so much by another person in his life. Not even Lydia Martin, there had always been too much awe with her. Climbing so he was straddling one of Derek’s legs, Stiles’ went to town mapping Derek’s pecs and abdomen. He ignored both his own and Derek’s erections. Derek had invited him to go to town, and he wanted to savor the freedom.

He loved Derek’s firm stomach and hairy legs, his hands sweeping over every part of Derek’s body he could touch. They were both panting by the time Stiles finally paid attention to Derek’s erection. Taking a deep breath, smelling musk and woodsy oats, Stiles slid his mouth cautiously over Derek’s cock, careful to hide his teeth. He instantly fell in love with the taste and feel of it.

Derek moaned and dropped one hand on Stiles’ head, not grabbing, just guiding slightly. “That’s it, baby. Just like that.”

Stiles’ wanted to both laugh and moan at Derek’s words, but he just sucked harder. Derek’s words were cheesy, but his voice made it work, and made Stiles even more intent on touching every part of him. As his hands moved restlessly over Derek’s thighs and balls, Stiles tried to remember every touch and how Derek reacted. He obviously liked having his balls tugged, while petting his thighs made him shift aimlessly and moan softly.

Finally seeming to have had enough, Derek tugged on a strand of Stiles’ hair and said, “That feels amazing, but I don’t want to come without you. Either move up here so I can reach you or let’s fuck already.”

Stiles pulled off, wiping the spit from his mouth. With a smirk, as he jacked Derek’s cock, he said, “I thought I was leading this show?”

Arching his neck and thrusting into Stiles’ hand, Derek quipped back. “Just letting you know that fucking me is on the table.”

Stiles stilled. “Really? You’re into that? Not to stereotype, but you don’t seem the type; being all macho and grrr.” Stiles bared his teeth and made a wolf-y face. The one that always made Scott laugh.

Shrugging, Derek rolled his eyes, but also smiled, and Stiles counted it a win. “I don’t bottom often. You’re right, it’s not really my thing, but you deserve the chance to try it out.”

“Are you being magnanimous?” Stiles didn’t know whether to argue the pity aspect of it, or feel cherished. He knew his voice wavered somewhere between the two, probably landing on incredulous.

“A little.” Derek bent up and pulled Stiles into a quick kiss. “I think you’re worth it, though.”

Grinning, Stiles pressed another kiss into Derek’s mouth. “You say the sweetest things.”

“So are we going to get this show on the road or what?”

“Definitely,” Stiles replied. Derek grinned at him and fell backwards so he could reach into his bedside table and pull out the lube and a condom. Stiles took them from his hand and scooted back so he could sit between Derek’s legs. Concentrating hard, with his tongue between his teeth, Stiles darted a look at Derek before reaching down, and caressing Derek’s hole. “Fair warning, I’ve never fingered anyone either.”

Derek asked, “Not even yourself?” as Stiles pressed in slowly and Derek huffed a large breath out, spreading his legs wider, and Stiles could feel his ass deliberately relaxing.

“I tried once or twice, but the angle was a bitch. I didn’t really get off.”

“We need to get you a dildo or a vibrator, then. Let you fuck yourself while thinking of me.” Derek grinned a sly smile full of teeth and intent, and Stiles moaned. 

Imagining it, Stiles replied, “I am definitely into that,” and added another finger, pressing in as deep as he could. 

Stiles had long fingers, so with a little crook of them he could feel Derek’s prostate and Derek was saying, “There you go. Right there.” Even with the stimulation and the movement of his hips, Derek’s cock was only at half-mast and Stiles could see what Derek meant by not being into it. When Derek had massaged his prostate, he had been vibrating out of his skin, and begging for more.

Working up to three fingers, Stiles used his other hand to jack Derek off and provide stimulation to get him more into it. Derek was whispering encouragement and endearments the whole time, and Stiles was hard as a rock just listening to it, as he waited for some sign from Derek that it would be okay to continue.

Finally Derek placed his hand over the hand on his cock and said, “I’m good. Come on.”

Nodding, Stiles pulled his fingers out carefully, wiping them on the bed sheets. He laughed when Derek pouted at him about ruining his bed sheets. He rolled the condom on as Derek turned over. Over his shoulder, Derek said, “I’m not as flexible as you. It’ll be better for me this way.” Stiles blew a raspberry on one ass cheek and made Derek squirm and laugh outright. He considered it a win, and grinned goofily at Derek’s half-turned, smiling face. Derek said, “You’re a trip.”

“Let me know if anything hurts, okay?” Stiles pumped his cock a couple times to make himself harder and then with one more nod from Derek, started pushing into the tight, tensing heat of Derek’s body.

He couldn’t have kept his moan inside if he had tried. It felt glorious, and it was all he could do to keep it slow and steady. Derek was breathing hard, but was doing something to loosen his body that Stiles appreciated, since it let him smoothly sink in the final inches. Once fully seated, Stiles paused and leaned down to kiss Derek’s shoulder. “You feel amazing. You okay too?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Feel free to make me feel better.”

Laughing, Stiles slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Soon they had a solid rhythm going of Derek pushing back and Stiles pushing forward. Although It felt like heaven on his cock, Stiles was feeling a bit disconnected from the rest of his body and Derek’s, so eventually, he curled over Derek’s back and wrapped both arms around him to feel closer to him. “Is this all right?”

Derek practically purred his answer. “Perfect.”

Moaning his response, Stiles thrust harder. “I would get you off, but I want you to fuck me after this. I just want you every way I can have you.”

“I am so on board with that, you have no idea.”

Grinning, Stiles pressed kisses along Derek’s shoulders and back, rubbing his hands over Derek’s torso. Feeling all that skin and knowing it was available for his touch whenever he wanted, Stiles‘ excitement increased exponentially. Their pace became faster, and Stiles could feel his orgasm coming. Grinding his pelvis forward, he buried his cock inside Derek and came with a shout.

He rested on Derek for a couple heartbeats, and then pulled out with another moan, falling to the side. Derek pulled his head closer and sucked a lingering open-mouthed kiss into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles reciprocated as best he could, considering he felt like his bones were melting. He pulled off the condom and with shaky fingers tied it off and threw it towards the trashcan. They rested there for a while, Stiles riding a wave of bliss, and Derek kissing along his arm and hand.

Finally, Derek said, “Turn over.” 

Stiles was eager to comply, and bending one leg so he could spread it onto the other side of Derek, he rolled over. Spread-eagle on the bed, he turned his head and said. “You can do anything to me. I think I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Derek rubbed his stubble up Stiles’ spine and replied, “I’ll show you heaven.” Stiles laughed, and he could feel Derek grinning against his spine. Not sure what to expect, Stiles enjoyed Derek’s lingering touches and the scrape of his stubble along his lower back. Even with the proximity, he was still startled when Derek licked a stripe up the center of his ass, and couldn’t have contained his moan if he had wanted to. Derek’s hands joined his mouth, holding Stiles’ ass wide open. He then began licking and sucking Stiles’ hole, making Stiles shake with the stimulation.

By the time Derek’s fingers joined the assault on Stiles’ ass, Stiles was hard again and begging for release. Even so, he remembered how Derek had liked it when he hadn’t gotten himself off, so he left his hands fisted in the sheets by his head, and didn’t rub his cock against the bed too much. He couldn’t resist entirely. Still, knowing he was in Derek’s hands made him feel cared for and free.

Finally, Derek removed his fingers and with one last lick, tapped Stiles on the side of his hip. “On your hands and knees.” Stiles scrambled to comply, his limbs feeling like jelly, and he needed a moment to lock his joints to hold himself up. He heard Derek opening another condom and he wiggled his ass in anticipation. Derek laughed, and playfully slapped one cheek. “Eager, aren’t you?”

“If I could live with your cock in my ass, I would.” As Derek pushed into him as he pulled Stiles backwards down onto his cock, Stiles moaned loudly, and wildly thought about how true his words were. He wondered what it said about him that he was so desperate to be filled, to be fucked and taken. Before his thoughts could spiral, Derek pulled out and slammed back in, and Stiles’ thoughts scattered as he dropped to his elbows with the force.

Derek didn’t let up, pistoning in and out, never letting Stiles regroup or catch his breath. He was practically sobbing with the force of the pleasure coursing through his veins, too caught up and too off-balance to even think about touching his cock. Luckily, as Derek’s thrusts evened out, Derek reached around to stroke Stiles’ cock, and that was all it took. Stiles was coming again, his thoughts and body filled with Derek.

Derek followed soon after, which was good, because Stiles was over-sensitized now. They crumpled to the bed, Derek rolling to the side at the last second. Stiles moaned lightly one last time, this one contrarily of contentment and loss. Pretty soon he was drifting off.


End file.
